


Wintertime One-Shots

by maytheday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dan Howell Is Not A YouTuber, Dan Howell/Phil Lester One Shot, Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean like i'm honestly not sure where this takes place each fic is like in a different universe so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytheday/pseuds/maytheday
Summary: Just a small collection of short, pure fluff fics. I wrote these a few years ago, so they aren't great but they're good for the vibes I swear :) Each fic is based off of a classic Christmas song.~~ They stayed silent for a while longer, thinking that this was the very definition of happiness. Being comfortable with someone you love doing something you love, Dan was thinking.~~~~“…Goodbye.”“Phil, you already said that.”“I know. I was just hoping that we could make this last longer.”~~
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	1. Winter Wonderland

“I can’t believe it actually snowed this year!” Phil said, admiring the wet layer of snow on the ground. It made it satisfying sound each time he stepped on it with his boots.

“Me neither.” Dan was admiring the sky. It was bright and sunny, early afternoon, and Phil had dragged Dan out for a walk in the snow before it melted. There were only a few wispy clouds in the sky. “It is a nice day, though.”

“Aren’t you glad I made you come out with me?” Phil poked Dan on the nose.

“I guess.” Dan smiled. They walked in silence for a little while, enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s presence. Dan’s left hand was cold, but his right was warm in Phil’s hold.

“Hello!” Phil said cheerfully to someone who was walking by. They smiled in return.

“Merry Christmas!” They said before disappearing from Dan and Phil’s view. Dan chuckled softly at Phil, muttering something about being adorable. In response, Phil pressed a cold, chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Ah! Your cheek is freezing!” Phil exclaimed.

“Wow, it’s almost as if it’s cold out here.” Dan said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Phil elbowed Dan playfully in the shoulder. It was about this time when they passed a small meadow, which was coated with a blanket of untouched snow.

“Hey, let’s make a snowman!” Phil suggested, excitedly grabbing Dan’s hands.

“Alright.” Dan shrugged his shoulders. Phil grinned and began rolling up the base. When it got too big, Dan had to come over and help him. Next was the middle layer, and then the top.

“That’s a pretty good-looking snowman.” Dan admired.

“We don’t have anything to decorate it with.” Phil said.

“Um,” Dan looked around. “We could just use pebbles for everything.”

“Okay!” Phil collected a handful of rocks. He and Dan pressed them into the slick snowman’s face to make the eyes, the nose, the mouth, and the buttons. They stepped back to admire their work.

“Hmm, kind of minimalistic.” Dan said.

“It’s wonderful! His name is Susan.” Phil announced.

“Susan?” Dan raised an eyebrow, turning to Phil.

“Yes, Susan.” Phil pressed a kiss of finality to Dan’s lips, then grabbed his cold and slightly damp hand so they could keep walking.

“It’s getting really cold. Do you want to go back to the flat and have some hot chocolate?” Dan suggested, slipping his other hand into his pocket.

“That sounds nice.” Phil’s gaze rested on Dan’s face. “I’ll start a fire, in the fireplace of course.” Dan chuckled.

“I would certainly hope so!”

…

Later on, the fire was crackling and radiating warmth. Dan and Phil’s empty mugs of hot chocolate sat abandoned on the coffee table. The undissolved powder that always accumulated at the bottom had nearly dried. The two men were laying on the couch, their limbs entangled. Phil had his arms wrapped firmly around Dan’s hips, chocolate brown curls were tickling his face. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

“This really is nice.” Phil mused.

“You’re incredibly warm. Is this making up for my cold cheek earlier?” Dan smiled. Phil kissed Dan’s cheek again.

“Yes, your face isn’t cold anymore.” Phil confirmed. They stayed silent for a while longer, thinking that this was the very definition of happiness. Being comfortable with someone you love doing something you love, Dan was thinking. Even if the thing he loved at that moment was just cuddling on the couch.

“We should probably move to the bed. We’re going to fall asleep.” Phil said.

“Noo.” Dan protested. “Just five more minutes.”

But they didn’t end up moving and fell asleep in each other’s embrace. Yet, neither of them could think of a different place they would rather be.


	2. Let it Snow

When Phil looked out the window, he could barely see anything except white swirls. It was crazy how much snow was falling. Dan had sworn that a snow storm like that hadn’t happened in England for years. Phil was just in awe of how pretty it was.

“Wow.” Dan said, coming to stand beside him. “I guess you’ll just have to stay the night, Phil.”

“We’ll see.” Phil responded, rolling his eyes.

“C’mon. I started a fire.” Taking his hand, Dan pulled Phil away from the window and into the lounge. Phil sat down, inviting Dan to join him with open arms. Dan didn’t resist and happily climbed into Phil’s lap.

“Your flat is really cozy.” Phil said, nuzzling Dan’s face with his nose.

“I know.” Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and pressed their faces together. “I can kiss you, right?” Phil didn’t answer with words. Instead, he pressed his lips into Dan’s. They kissed tenderly for a while. Dan felt like he couldn’t quite get enough of Phil.

“Hey,” Phil said, pulling away. “I brought popcorn.”

“You brought popcorn?” Phil nodded. “You’re the best! Come on.” Dan jumped up from his spot on top of Phil and dragged him into the kitchen. They put the popcorn in the oven and Phil tried to guess when each kernel would pop. He wasn’t ever right but Dan found it all very endearing.

“Hey! The snowing had finally stopped.” Phil peered out the window. Blankets of the white fluff blanketed everything in sight. With a sigh, Phil thought about how beautiful it was. In the kitchen, Dan dumped the steaming bag of popcorn into a bowl.

“Mm.” He moaned, taking in a good whiff. Then he joined Phil by the window again. “You like snow, don’t you?”

Phil nodded with a smile. “It’s almost as pretty as you, out there.” Dan blushed, and Phil pressed more kisses to his lips.

They moved back onto the couch and put on a sappy Christmas film while they ate the popcorn. Dan told Phil many times how he was the “absolute best!” for bringing the popcorn. And Phil liked to respond with more kisses.

When the movie was over, Phil realized that it was getting pretty late. Dan was starting to nod off, but Phil shook him back to full consciousness. It was a shame, though. Dan was irrefutably adorable when he was sleeping.

“Hey, Dan.” Phil said in a harsh whisper. “I think I’ll head home now. I have work tomorrow.”

“Ugh.” Dan groaned and stood up so Phil could get off the couch. “Are you sure you have to leave?” But Dan was already reaching for Phil’s coat.

“I’m sorry, Dan.” Phil put his arms though the sleeves.

“It’s fine.” Dan shrugged. They moved to the door, but neither one of them made moves to open it. Finally, Phil reached for Dan’s hips and pressed him gently against the door. They shared their last kisses of the night.

“Goodbye.” Phil whispered.

“Goodbye.” Dan responded, kissing Phil again.

“…Goodbye.”

“Phil, you already said that.”

“I know. I was just hoping that we could make this last longer.”

“You need to get home.”

“What, now you don’t want me here?” Phil said with a smile.

“Phil.” Dan sighed, jokingly exasperated “Goddammit, just kiss me a few more times and get out of here.” Phil didn’t hesitate to comply.

The air outside was freezing, but Phil couldn’t care less. His thoughts were filled by a certain brown-haired beauty, so he was plenty warm.


End file.
